Hang & Bounce
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1681b: Things have not been this normal among Nora, Grace, and Emily in a while, but now that they're dating, Nora and Grace have some things in mind. - Sunshine Girls 2 series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 79th cycle. Now cycle 80!_

___A/N: Ah, internet, ah, life... Catching up one day and I'll have another to catch up tomorrow!_

* * *

**"Hang & Bounce"  
Nora (AU!Beth)/Grace (OC, Emily (OC; Nellie V.)  
Sunshine Girls 2 series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

In the days following Nora and Grace's date, it had honestly started to feel as though they had gone back in time, but with a few welcomed adjustments. The three friends felt as they had been, before the whole situation with the girls and their rift occurred. Now they were all three of them at Nora's house, where the blonde had been put in charge of looking after her sister Hailey, while her father was at work and her mother had the afternoon off to take the baby to a doctor's appointment. She could have taken Hailey along, but the girl had begged to stay with her sister, and so she did. She liked spending time with Nora and her friends, and so they decided to watch a movie.

Nora was sitting on the couch, Grace next to her, while Emily sat on the ground, her back to the couch's armrest, and Hailey was just below her sister, also on the ground, with Nora's feet on either side of her head, as though they were the restraining bars on an amusement park ride. This was how she liked to be, and Nora would allow it, so long as Hailey didn't try and tickle her feet.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Emily had mentioned to Hailey how they had done the song that was playing as a performance in Glee Club. Hailey had been very curious about this, and the next thing they knew, the movie had been paused, and Emily was singing the song for Hailey. A very emphatic nudge to Grace's foot had gotten her to join in. Suddenly it was Hailey who joined in next, which left Nora no choice but to finish off the set, gently rocking her sister back and forth with the help of her legs, seeing as she was holding on to them. This made Hailey laugh, and then she was singing anew, and Nora beamed, hearing how much her little sister was starting to prove herself quite the singer. It was in her blood, that much was clear.

They had all but forgotten the movie at this point. Hailey, who had always been so curious about the Glee Club, with the way it featured in her family's history, from her parents down to her sister and her friends, wanted to do some more. So they let her pick another song, and then they all sang it together, the three older girls backing up the little one. Here they'd thought it would be her other sister, Hannah, who'd command a stage first, being Rachel's daughter and all, and maybe she was, over in New York with her parents. But on that day it was Hailey Hudson who stole the show, and there never were such proud back-up singers.

"Okay, I have an idea," Emily stood, clapping her hands together and holding her arms out for Hailey. "Come on, you." The little blonde jumped into her arms and Emily carried her upstairs.

"You make a mess, you pick it up!" Nora called after her.

"You sound just like your mother!" Emily called back. Nora let out a sigh, but then Grace was laughing and she let it go.

"You should film this so your parents can see," she suggested.

"Right," Nora blinked, heading off to find the camera with Grace following behind her. "I think it's charged, let's see," she turned it on once she found it and pointed it at Grace, who recoiled on reflex. "Stop that, it won't bite, it loves you, I promise," she pointed it again. "I'm this close to putting on a funny voice and making the camera talk, I can stop that from happening, but it will cost you a smile…" It made Grace chuckle, and Nora captured it. "Perfect," she declared. "Now both of us," she moved to stand with Grace, whose hand reached around, intending to rest on her shoulder stopping instead mid back, which caught Nora momentarily by surprise. But she smiled, and with the camera at arm's length, a click got the shot, and they both looked at the result.

"That's a good one," Grace nodded, her hand still at Nora's back.

"It is," the blonde agreed, looking over at her.

It wouldn't be like the first time, the two of them staring at one another, one of them completely unaware of what would follow, the other giving in to the moment. No, this time, when their eyes met, it felt like an electric shock, and they would have had a hard time knowing who had leaned in first. Nora barely managed to slide the camera on to the desk at her side as Grace's arms closed around her and she reached to do the same, their lips meeting tentatively at first, knowing this was the first time they would kiss with intent behind it rather than instinct. As slow as it was, it only made them want more, and exploration turned to hunger and need. The soft sound that Grace gave when Nora's tongue found hers was enough to make them lose control, and they might have leant to the desk, pressing themselves nearer, if not for…

"Hey, where'd you go?" Emily's voice called from the other room, and the kiss staggered to a halt as Nora and Grace looked to one another.

"I'm… We're looking for the camera!" Nora called back, breathless, more so for the smile she got out of Grace. She gave her one more small kiss for that.

"It takes two people to look for a camera?" Emily asked.

"Yes!" Nora and Grace responded together, and Nora would have given anything for Emily and Hailey not to have been right there in the other room. Grace was still standing there, just inches separating them, and she looked as uninterested as Nora did to leave this place.

"We should go," she finally said though, and Nora sighed. "But hey…" Grace kissed her. "Later, we need to have more of this," she pointed to the both of them. Nora's heart was fluttering like a whole lot of butterflies. She didn't know how this had become her life, but she didn't care; it was perfect.

"I promise you there most certainly will."

THE END

* * *

**____********A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
